The Second Chance
by EternalClouds2421
Summary: Andai aku dapat memilih, kupastikan untuk tidak mencintaimu karena kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah pernah mencintaimu. YeWook fanfiction


The Second Chance

Pairing :: YeWook

Genre :: Romance/

Rating :: T (Yaoi)

Warning :: Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. MPreg, Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: **YeWook Saling memiliki**

**Yesung Milik Wookie n Wookie Milik Yesung**

Dan tentunya Kyu milik author ~

**Prolog ****The Second Chance**

**Happy Reading ~**

**Setiap orang akan selalu ingat bagaimana cinta pertamanya dan akan mengenangnya lagi dilain yang bisa mengubah seluruh perasaannya dan membuatnya bahagia meskipun dalam perjuangannya menyakitkan.**

"Hyung.. Yesung hyung saranghae..." teriak seorang namja mungil lengkap dengan dandanan ala Cheerleaders menari-nari ditengah lapangan yang sukses membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian semua penghuni SM university siang itu.

Namja yang bernama Yesung itupun berjalan dengan seringaian disalah satu sudut bibirnya, mendekati namja mungil yang baru saja menyatakan perasannya itu, kemudian jemari mungil Yesung terulur untuk mengusap lembut pipi tirus berselimutkan blushon tebal milik sang namja mungil.

"Mimpi! mana mungkin aku mau dengan namja menjijikan sepertimu!" jawab Yesung sarkastik lalu berjalan meninggalkan namja mungil yang kini menjadi bahan ejekan seluruh penghuni SM university yang melihat adegan penolakan Yesung tadi.

'**Hati yang tulus mencinta takkan lelah tuk bertahan, tak kan menyerah tuk berjuang, karena cinta yang dibershkan dengan air mata akan menyisakan kemurnian dan keindahan yang abadi maka bersabarlah dan tetap percaya bahwa semua akan indah pada waktunya'**

-bagh, bugh-

Seorang namja jangkung terlihat sedang memukuli namja lain ditengah guyuran hujan langit Seoul malam itu, entah apa yang sedang mereka ributkan namun yang jelas namja jangkung itu terlihat sangat ingin menghabisi namja yang berstatuskan Hyung kandungnya itu.

"Berengsek kau Kim Yesung...!"

-Bugh, Bugh, Bugh-

Namja yang bernama Yesung itu tersungkur jatuh tanpa perlawanan saat dongsaengnya memukuli wajahnya terus-menerus tanpa henti.

"Kau iri eoh? Ambilah aku sama sekali tak membutuhkannya!" Yesung menyeringai, menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir sebelah kirinya yang robek akibat pukulan yang diterimanya.

"Bajingan... kau pikir dia barang...Hah!"

-Buhg-

jawaban datar dari sang hyung ternyata membuat amarah sang dongsaeng semakin meledak dan semakin melayangkan tinjunya membabi buta.

"berdiri dan lawan aku Pabbo!"

Tak juga mendapatkan perlawanan dari sang hyung akhirnya membuat namja jangkung itu menyerah dan berbalik meninggalkan Yesung yang masih tersungkur ditanah.

"baiklah, aku akan merebut cintanya darimu dan _**aku berjanji tidak akan mengembalikannya padamu meskipun kau harus mati dihadapanku!"**_ desisnya dan berjalan meninggalkan sang hyung yang masih tersungkur ditanah melawan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

'**Sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu mungkin tak berabrti apa-apa bagimu sekarang, tapi siapa yang tahu jika kalimat itu akan menjadi boomerang dikehidupanmu dimasa datang, jadi berhati-hatilah jikalau kau berucap'**

"t-tapi hyung, aku berani bersumpah jika ini adalah anakmu...Hiks.." ujar sorang namja mungil sambil terisak bersimpuh dihadapan seorang namja yang menjadi ayah biologis dari seorang aegya yang sedang dikandungnya itu.

"Kau hanya namja murahan! Aku tahu kau tak hanya melakukannya denganku dan ketika kau Hamil kau akan meminta pertanggung jawaban padaku karena kau sangat menginginkanku, bukan? Menjijikan" tandasnya sambil menghempaskan tubuh yang sedari tadi terisak memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

"Pergi dari rumahku sekarang, aku muak padamu" finalnya berbalik meninggalkan namja yang masih menangis sesenggukan diteras apartemen nya itu.

-BLAM-

**Menyakitkan ketika bertemu seseorang yg kamu yakin org yg tepat untukmu, hanya tuk menyadari kamu bukan org yg tepat untuknya dan kadang lebih baik menjauh dari dia yang kau cinta, bukan berarti kau berhenti mencintai dia, tapi karena kau harus mlindungi dirimu dari luka. **

"Hiks... aku berani bersumpah Kyu ini anaknya, aku tak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan siapapun" ujar sang namja mungil terus terisak didekapan seorang namja tampan yang berstatus sahabatnya itu.

"Ne hyung aku percaya, aku sangat mengenal siapa dirimu hyung..." jawabnya sambil terus mengusap lembut surai sewarna almond yang ada kini didekapannya.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

"sst.. sudah cukup hyung, kau jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu.." namja yang bernama Kyu itu mendongakan wajah sahabatnya, menusap lembut kedua iris caramel itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

"Hyung berhentilah mencintainya dan tataplah aku hyung orang yang selalu mencintaimu. Saranghae jeongmal saranghae Kim Ryeowook" lirihnya sambil terus menatap intens manik caramel yang masih setia mengeluarkan liquid bening walaupun telah diusapnya berkali-kali.

"M-mianhae, tapi aku mencintai hyungmu kyu...hanya bisa mencintainya " balasnya dengan suara yang semakin parau sebelum dia benar-benar memejamkan matanya untuk berisitrahat sejenak dari segala beban kehidupan yang terus mendera kehidupan cintanya selama ini.

"Tapi Yesung hyung sudah pergi hyung, kumohon sadarlah, aku sangat mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya" ujar sang namja sambil terus memeluk tubuh ringkih sahabatnya yang sudah terlelap itu.

**Andai aku dapat memilih, kupastikan untuk tidak mencintaimu, kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah pernah mencintaimu. Cinta itu semakin dicari, maka semakin tidak ditemukan. Cinta adanya di dalam lubuk hati, ketika dapat menahan keinginan dan harapan yang lebih. Ketika pengharapan dan keinginan yang berlebih akan cinta, maka yang didapat adalah kehampaan… tiada sesuatupun yang didapat, dan tidak dapat dimundurkan kembali. Waktu dan masa tidak dapat diputar mundur. Terimalah cinta apa adanya.**

"Hyung aku mohon berhentilah untuk menyakitinya, persetan dengan semua cerita-mu, dengan perjanjian bodohmu bersama mahluk yang kau sebut malaikat itu, tapi yang jelas aku tak ingin kau menyakitinya lagi. Apa kau tak kasihan padanya yang seperti mayat hidup itu eoh?"

"Kyu Jebbal.."

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi dari rumahku Kim Yesung!"

**Hwwaaaaa Mianhae kalo jelek, bener-bener ga pinter bikin Prolog, sebenernya isi ceritanya masih jauh dari prolog tapi ya.. itu baliklagi.. saia masih bener2 dalam tahap belajar nulis.. mianhae, mohon sarannya ya.. soalnya sekalian saia mau belajar bikin alur yang baik dan benar. Mianhae mohon bantuannya yua~**

~ripiuw Pliisssss~


End file.
